Pokemon Online
by WedgePalmer
Summary: A guy makes an account on a game called Pokemon Online, but it has twists, like a VR helmet that allows you to feel things in the game, as well as see them.
1. Pokemon ONLINE

Dan got home and dumped his school bag on the floor and walked into the spare room. His old Windows XP sat hunched on a desk in one corner of the room. He Selected a CD from the shelf and slid in PokemonOnline. The 16-year-old then sat down in his chair and switched on.

A blue screen flashed up with a large Poke-Ball in 3D rotating slowly. When it had loaded, the Poke-ball popped open and the Login screen blasted out onto the background.

"Hmmm..." muttered Dan to himself. "What was my password again? Aww snap, I forgot it. Again. Ah well..."

He clicked **New Account.**

The loading screen appeared again and he twiddled his thumbs whilst it prepared. Finally, it was done. Dan clicked 'Boy' on the **Boy/Girl **screen. He then got to the character bit, and grinned. He had just been on the net in school, when he had come across a site giving out character models. (This was what had made him decide to play again). He had downloaded a load of clothes into a folder and mailed it home, with an auto-download in the e-mail. He took a look at them and smiled with satisfaction. You were allowed to make your own skins (with certain restrictions: For example, you must wear clothes, and no weapons were allowed) and so he had got these new ones free.

Within a few minutes, the character was finished. He had long, black hair with a red bandanna on top, a yellow t-shirt with torn sleaves and an ammo-belt slung over it, A spiked steel shoulder plate, Baggy blue Jeans and a pair of hob-nailed boots.

**Username?** Prompted the computer. Dan typed and the name 'Wedgeff7'.

The loading screen appeared again, then the words '**Put on headgear...**' appeared in 3D. Dan, obligingly donned the small pads that sealed themselved to his cranium and then pulled the helmet over his eyes. The room became a plain white, bare room, except for the words which seemed so real and 3D that he could touch them. There was a bleep and then the words morphed into a table with several Poke-balls on it. Dan selected one at random and the room vanished, to be replaced by a bustling town, full of other players.

A cool wind whooshed past him. This wasn't real wind, it was just the pads sending a signal to his brain, tricking it into feeling a nonexistant breeze.

Wedge checked his Poke-ball and Phone in his inventory, then decided to have a look round.

"Hey, Noob!" Shouted a voice behind him, and sending a Speech box with those words popping into the corner of his vision.


	2. Rememberance

_**Many thanks to those who did review my story, and to 'Tears' for giving me permission to use 'Jessica'. I promised a n update, and here it is. Chapter two; Rememberance...In which Dan makes a friend, has his first battle and remembers something very unplesant...**_

**Chapter 2: Rememberance**

Wedge turned to see a tall woman; She had long, brown hair, blue eyes and a Black tank-top and ripped jeans. There were six poke-balls hanging from her belt.

"Yes?" asked Wedge.

"What pokemon did you choose?" came the reply. Wedge plucked the poke-ball from his belt and pressed the button to release it. A tiny charmander appeared in a flash of light.

"Kewl. I'll trade you for it?" Asked the player.

"What pokemon?" Wedge said, suspiciously. The girl tugged a poke-ball off of her belt and tossed it in the air. There was a flash of light and a Ryhorn appeared.

"It's still Lv 5, but it's a lot better than a Charmander." The Girl said. "I Breed pokemon, and this was part of my latest batch. I then trade them to new players, like you, just to make things more interesting."

"Well, okay, sounds good." Said Wedge, and Dan selected **Offer trade** and then **Pokemon: Charmander**. Jessica Selected her Ryhorn and the trade was complete. Wedge set off with his new Pokemon, while Jessica began to talk to a guy called Emosifier.

He first went into the lab and got a quest; to get a parcel for Professor Oak. So Wedge set off through the long grass, towards Veridian city. It wasn't long before a Ratatta attacked him. He sent out his Ryhorn and had it use tackle, which defeated the Ratatta. The pair decided to have a rest. Dan typed :sitdown/ and Wedge took a seat in the long grass. He watched the other players scampleing round in the distance. This game was very real, he decided as the grass tickled his chin. He had forgotten...

_Three years ago: _

_Dan was playing on Pokemon online. His character walked through the long grass in a forest, and then saw a pokemon up ahead. The pokemon looked at him curiously, it was an ordinary Teddyursa._

_:Smiletriumphant/ Typed Dan. Thebigbadhero3 grinned at this new creature. Then he sent out a pokemon. There was a brief struggle, then the Teddyursa was thrown backwards, into a tree._

_"Nice job, Weezy!" Said the boy to his Weezing. Then he pulled an empty poke-ball and was about to throw it, when his vision suddenly fizzled with static and twisted, distorting itself._

_In Real life, Dan cried out as his head seemed to explode with pain._

_The character and the boy behind his existance fell to the ground. In the game, all he could do was watch as a strange trainer appeared._

_The Guy was hard to see, because he was hidden in the shadows, but he raised his hand and pointed, and a pokemon appeared behind him. It was tall and bigger than any human and it had a long tail, but the only other thing Dan could see was it's glowing, yellow eyes. The thing advanced on him._

_"He..lp" Both boy and character croaked. Weezy floated in front of him and defiantly blew some green smoke at the newcomers._

_The strange pokemon just glared at the Weezing and pointed at him._

_Weezy gave a strangled cry of 'Weez-' and then he flickered and came apart in so many strings of code and pixles. Then the thing looked at him and the pain came back._

_"L...L...Log...Out..." Gasped Dan, and he Vanished from the game._

_The trainer frowned and recalled his murderous pokemon, then he turned and left._

"Oi! You!" Shouted a voice, bringing Dan out of his daze.

"Wat?" said Wedge, turning to face a man dressed like a ninja.

"Noobs aren't allowed on my terrotory."

"Well move and I'll go"

"Oh, cheeky aren't we!" sniggered the man. Ryhorn snorted, he obviously didn't like this man.

The man threw a pokeball, and a Wartortle burst out, Snarling at our hero and his pokemon. Ryhorn tackled twice, then Wartortle used bubblebeam and Ryhorn staggered back gasping for breath.

"Keep tackling it! You can win!" Cheered Wedge. Ryhorn charged, but wartortle leapt in the air and hir him with a body slam, and inflicting a critical hit.

Ryhorn fainted.

"That's why ur a n00b and im bettr than u!" Laughed the Ninja.

There was a flash of light and Wedge appeared back in the lab.

"You know.." Said a voice behind Wedge. "You could always set ur bttle status to 'Observer'... "

He turned and saw Jessica behind him.

"Oh, it's you. Hey how did you know I lost a battle?"

"I was watching. I didn't help because you need to get stronger by yourself. But it was unfair of him to do that to you, so i've taught him a lesson, and to be honest, his pokemon was only level 16 anyways, so he was still a bit of a N00b!"

"Oh, lol" Muttered Wedge.

"Yeah, well I thought you were on a quest for Oak?"

"Oh, yeah. Wanna team up?" Asked Wedge.

"Naaa, I gtg, thanks anyways, cya!" Smiled Jessica. She approached the lake at the bottom of Pallet Town, pulled out a poke-ball and sent out a wailmer.

"Surf!" She commanded, stepping onto it's back. Dan had the feeling that it wasn't the last he'd see of that player.

Wedge soon finished the quest and was awarded with his own poke-nav and five poke-balls. Ryhorn was soon Level 8 and they set off, through Veridian city and into Veridian forest...

_What Chalanges await Wedge? What pokemon will he catch? Who will he meet on his adventures? _

_Find out next time in _**POKEMON ONLINE**


	3. A fragment of the Imagination?

_**Many thanks to ChaseVoid, Jess Readin, Mr.Ninjaguy, 'Kirby and Jordan' and Tears of Light for their reviews. Remember, if you review, I'll put you in the story sooner or later!**_

**Chapter 3: Unusual Occurences.**

_Log-on 2: 6:30 am (UK time)._

Dan had come off at about 10:00 pm (We all have to sleep sometimes). This morning, he had decided to go on, because there would be less people on, and he could have come peace while he traveled. However, there was another reason for coming on at this hour. His friend in America had texted him and asked if he would like to meet up on Pokemon online.

So he was trudging through the woods. He soon met a Caterpie which barred his path.

"Ryhorn, Go!" He yelled. "Tackle attack!" The big pokemon lumbered forwards and slammed into the tiny bug. Suddenly, Dan remembered that he had poke-balls. He tossed one at the injured pokemon, and captured it.

A bit further down the path, Wedge saw another player up ahead.

"Hello, lol?" He said. The guy turned and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm bored, want to Battle?" The player smiled. He wore a blue Beanie hat, a green shirt, with a white jacket on top of it, long, baggy trousers and several Belts over the trousers and shirt.

"Well, okay. What kind of Battle?"

"A double battle? Two pokemon each?"

"Okay, Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Chasevoid, I train rock and ground pokemon. I'm a member of the Gym in the next town, though sadly, not the leader." He replied. With that, he threw two poke-balls to the ground. Out of one came a Geodude, and the other contained a Sandshrew. Caterpie used several string shots on the opponents, while Ryhorn attacked with tackle, leer and his new attack, take-down. The Sandshrew fainted quickly, but the Geodude proved stronger, and their attacks did less damage. However, after a while, he got to about 4 HP.

"Okay, that's enough!" Said ChaseVoid, healing his pokemon with potions and a revive. Suddenly there was a 'blip, blip'. ChaseVoid pluued out his poke-nav and examined the screen.

"Damn! There's already another chalanger...at this hour!" He Muttered, using the :grindteeth/ Emotion.

"Ah well, see ya. It was a good battle!" Wedge said. His Ryhorn was now level 10 and the Caterpie had got to level 7.

Suddenly, Caterpie began to glow. It twisted, changed shape and then there was a flash of light and several bits of code shot away to reveal a Metapod, sitting against a tree.

"Woooohooo!" Yelled Wedge, recalling his new pokemon into it's ball. Suddenly, there was a pain in his head, then he had another flashback...

_Dan opened his eyes._

_His head hurt slightly, and his arm was in a sling. At first, he souldn't see, then he blinked a couple of times, and his vision swam into focus._

_"Dhananjay, honey? Are you awake?" A voice whispered. He turned his head. and saw his mum sat next to his Bed._

_"Yeah, what...happened?" He croaked._

_"Well I heard you cry out, then there was a crash. I ran straight up and found you, lying on the floor! You'd fallen on your arm, and broken it, and you almost fell into a coma! What happened?"_

_"I-I...don't remember..." Sighed Dan. He wanted to tell her about the pokemon, and the mysterious player. But he couldn't. She wouldn't believe him._

_"Never mind. You're in hospital. Now rest..."_

_And so he sank back into nightmares about glowing eyes in the shadows..._

Dan blinked and remembered where he was. He felt duddenly cold.

"Log off, 1, 2, 3..." He said. The visor went blank and he pulled it off. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he got there, he put the kettle on and went to the fridge.

He closed the fridge and turned, a bottle of milk in one hand and a teabag in the other.

The pokemon came at him, eyes blazing. Dhananjay yelled out and fell backwards, dropping the milk. his head hit the corner of the fridge and his vision went hazy for a moment. When he opened his eyes, however, there was no pokemon, not even a footprint or a mark on the floor.

"Who's there!?" Yelled a voice, and his dad ran into the kitchen, brandishing a golf club.

"Morning, dad..." Yawned Dan, thoughtfully picking up the plastic bottle.

"What was that noise?" Asked his dad, putting the club down on the work-surface.

"Nothing, I-I...fell" He said.

As he ascended the stairs, a pair of glowing, yellow eyes watched him through the window.

_**Spooky or what!? What will happen to me? What does the pokemon want? Is it really in this world, or just in the mind? Find out next time... **_


	4. Vaigrant AI

_**Hi People, I actually got 12 reviews, I'm so happy! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the pokemon...**_

**Chapter 4: A.I**

_"Where were you? I thought you said you'd be online!" _Said a cross voice on the other side of the line.

"Look, sorry, I've been a bit busy as of late." Sighed Dan, swapping the phone from his right to his left hand and typing his password and username.

_"Oh yeah, with coursework and stuff?"_

"Something like that..." Smiled Dan. "Anyway, how is America, you're there for another week, aren't you?"

_"Yup! It's good, I've bought you a christmas pressie!"_

"Sssh! You're not supposed to tell me!!"

_"Oops... ah well. Are you logged on?"_

"Yes, I am." Our hero said, clicking **Log in**.

He felt comfortable inside the game. As he walked, he pulled out his poke-nav and looked at the screen. He had 5 unread messages.

One was from Jessica: "_Hi, how r u, and how is the pokemon i traded u?"_

Two were from his friend, Jessieff7. One was from 'Prof. Oak', reading "Welcome to the world of pokemon" etc etc...

The final one was from the Administrators. It read: _"All Players: It's almost Christmas, so we're hosting a special event in Cerulian city. People will be giving out items, and trading, there are special prizes to be won and The 1st prize is an avatar upgrade!! See you there."_

He sent a quick message to Jessieff7, telling her to meet him in Pewter, then set off through the final part of the woods.

At one point he came across another trainer, username 'KirbyandJordan'. The guy wore long baggy Jeans, a camo painted vest and a ripped denim Jacket, he had a long chain with a poke-ball on the end of it, swinging from his neck, and a large Kirby painted on his wide-brimmed safari hat. He immediately chalanged Wedge to a battle, and Wedge accepted.

The Player sent out a Charmeleon, and Wedge selected Ryhorn. The Charmelion was quickly defeated and the player surrendered.

"I would fight on, but my other five pokemon are really weak, and I need to get to Veridian city, quickly." Explained The guy, recalling the fainted pokemon.

"You shouldn't take the full number of pokemon with you, I usually take just three or four with me, so I can train them up."

"Thanks for the advice, but I have to get going, see yer!" He said, taking off into the woods behind Wedge.

At that moment, his Pokenav bleeped, signaling that his Ryhorn had leveled up.

"I need to defeat the first gym leader quickly, before Ryhorn starts disobeying me." Thought Dan.

As he went, he saw something ahead. It appeared to be a small Eevee. It was also injured. He thought for a moment, then tossed a poke-ball at it. The poke-ball just passed straight through it and landed harmlessly on the floor behind it.

"Err...Okay..." Muttered Wedge.

"Why are you here? Are you coming to hurt me too?!" A voice cried, inside ths head. He looked around, but saw no-one.

"Where are you?" Wedge asked.

"Here!" growled the Eevee, Flicking it's tail. Wedge was astounded, for a moment. Then he approached the pokemon and knelt down.

"Well, well, well." Muttered Wedge to himself. "I wonder what you are. An NPC?"

"I do not know. Where is the promised land?" Replied the pokemon.

"Oh, a quest?" Said Wedge. "Ah well, stupid NPCs... I wonder what the prize is."

"I can understand you, you know! And I'm not an NPC!" The Eevee growled, then it fell sideways.

"What did this to you? And If you are not an NPC, what are you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I must find the promised land."

"Well, here, drink this..." Wedge rummaged in his bag, then used a potion on the injured pokemon.

"I thank you, human. I think you have a good heart, I shall stay with you, and you can help me find the Promised Land."

"Well I don't know about a promised land, it's not on my map, but you can stay with me. But _what _are you?"

"I do not know." Said Eevee. The little creature trotted over to Wedge and leapt up into his arms.

Dan felt the fur tail brush his face. It was really wierd.

"Errm, the rules say that all pokemon should be in a ball as much as possible, but I don't mind." Smiled Wedge. He tossed his two poke-balls into the air, releasing his Ryhorn and Metapod. "These are my other pokemon, Spike and Bugsy. Do you have a name?"

"Yes... I think my name was...Fixi..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!!!!!!" Called a voice the minute he stepped into town. A girl of about 14 approached him. She had brown hair and a purple sweatband, a pair of red shorts, an blue tank top with an armoured vest over it, and a pair of black running shoes.

"Heya Jessie, how are you?" Dan smiled under the helmet.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Well, fine. Only, I found this Eevee in the woods... It won't go in a poke-ball, but it talks as though it is a person."

"Really!? No-way! Well, it sounds like an A.I..."

"But I didn't think they existed! Not in real life!"

"I do exist!!!" Growled Fixi.

"I know, but it just seems...unreal!" Wedge said, scratching between the pokemon's ears.

"An A.I...In Pokemon online? We should really report this..." Sighed Jessie. Suddenly, her pokenav bleeped. She looked at the screen, then put it away.

"Seffer has logged on." She said. "My Brother is really annoying sometimes."

There was a buzz, and Wedge realised that he had recieved a message:

_"Hey Dan, how are things? I'm just flying down to meet you. Stay in Pewter city!"_

"It was Seffer, He's coming to meet us." Said Wedge happily.

"Well, let's go to the pokefan club near the edge of town. We can let our pokemon out there."

The club was packed with people and pokemon. They went up a couple of floors, to a room that was almost empty. The only occupants were two players called 'Mr.Ninjaguy' and 'Jess readin' They were engaged in a battle.

Mr.Ninjaguy had a Raticate out, and Jess Readin had a Squirtle. As Wedge entered, Squirtle used a powerful water attack and several chairs went flying. Raticate used quick attack, but Squirtle his in her shell, and the shell was knocked into a wall, causing cracks to spread across it's surface. Before they could do any more damage, another player came running up the stairs. The newcomer was a Moderator.

"Oi! There are rules you know! No fighting in here! Out." He yelled. The two dissapointed players left the room.

"And you two! This room has to be reset. So out unless you want me to reset you too." Wedge and Jessie went up a floor, onto the roof of the building. They both released their pokemon. Wedge's Spike and Bugsey acted a couple of mock battles with Jessie's Voltorb, Koffing, Pikachu and Wortortle.

Only Fixi remained, sitting, dignified, on Wedge's lap as he sat down on one of the many armchairs around.

"So this Eevee is a Vaigrant AI and she wants to go to some 'Promised land'?" Began Jessie. Wedge was about to reply, when they saw a Skarmory decend from the sky, with a player clinging to it's back.

"Hi guys!" Said Seffer, landing on the roof.

Seffer looked at Wedge.

"I see you have a new character. Nice one."

"Well, Yeah, how are your pokemon doing? Last time I saw you online was..."

_The three adventurers walked through the cave._

_"Damn, you are sooo lucky! How come you get a Bagon, but not me?" Asked TheBigBadHero3_

_"Because, I'm a more skilled player than you!" Laughed Seffer._

_"No you're not, my Weezing can beat your Ivesaur any-day!"_

_Suddenly, they saw another player. He was dressed in a black track-suit, and wore a balaclava._

_"Yo, What are you doing down here?" Called Seffer. The player didn't answer. The two guys saw that he seemed to be guarding a steel door. That was wierd on it's own, because Dan had been down here, like, fourty times, and there had never been a door. Suddenly, it opened and they looked in and saw a large room, like the Poke-fan club. It was full of people, and strange pokemon that they had never seen before, in any pokemon game, then the Balaclava-man entered and the door closed, then vanished in a stream of code that trailed off into the air and then was gone._

Wedge and Jessie finished telling Seffer about Fixi, and she regarded him grumpily. As they began to chat some more, a voice shouted:  
"Hey, You!! Hacker!!!"


	5. DotHack

**Dot-Hack**

The trio saw a man running from a Moderator, at the foot of the building. Players all around were looking over their shoulders, or stopping and staring. The guy was about 17, wearing a grey T-shirt, an orange jacket and camo shorts. As he ran, the administrator plucked a poke-ball from his belt and threw it, almost at the fleeing player.

"Go, Magneton! Use thunder-wave!" Ordered the Moderator. There was a flash and a buzz, but it didn't hit the player, because as the Magneton began to glow, the player pulled a small item off his belt. He threw it and, in a puff of green smoke, the man was gone.

"Hackers, ppphh.." Snorted a player from nearby.

"Yeah, they are just ruining the game for themselves, and others." Sighed another.

Wedge recalled his pokemon and decided to go register himself at the gym, for a battle. Seffer logged off, because he needed to do some coursework, but Jessie stayed for a bit.

As he entered the gym, a message-box prompted him '**Register for Battle?**' He clicked **Yes** and then left. Dan was wondering about how the battle would go, when he suddenly realised Fixi was no-longer in his arms. The little pokemon had vanished somewhere.

"Fixi!?" He called. Jessie spotted her through the croud.

"There you are! What are you doing there?" She called. The Eevee was sitting outside the pokemon center, looking at the map in the window.

"I'm seeing if the Promised land is on here. But I cannot find it..." She said.

"Well, we'll help you. Come-on, Wedge is about to battle the gym leader!"

"Oh, right"

In the gym, Wedge was battling the gym leader. His metapod had fainted from battling the Gym trainers, but his Ryhorn was still at full HP. The Gym leader, username: AlphaZero, was just pulling a poke-ball from his bag.

"Go, Nosepass! Rock-tomb!" The strange pokemon lumbered forward and attacked Ryhorn. Under the helmet, Dan gritted his teeth.

Wedge checked his poke-nav which was displaying the Hp of the two pokemon.

"Spike, use..." Here, Wedge checked Ryhorns attacks. "Err...Ice Punch!?"

Obediantly, the big pokemon lumbered forward and whacked nosepass, knocking it flying.

"Nosepass? Damn... Okay, how about this!!!!"

Spike had leveled up again. Wedge wondered how he knew Ice-punch. Maybe Jessica had given it's father ice punch. However, he had no time to wonder, as AlphaZero threw a poke-ball containing a Steelix.

"WTF!?" Yelled Wedge "This is a rock gym!"

"It's not my fault my Onix evolved! Anyway, let's fight!"

The Steelix charged forward, dodging all of Spike's attacks and smashed into him. Once Spike was on his back, Steelix showed no mercy, hammering blow after blow onto the injured pokemon until, finally, he fainted.

"Hey, how come I'm still here? I lost all my pokemon..."

"No, you still have one. That Eevee is yours, isn't it?" Said the gym leader.

"Oh, yeah. She is."

"Hey, do you want me to mess this guy up?" Fixi said inside his mind.

"Yeah, let's go Fixi!"

The tiny pokemon padded out onto the field, and stared up at the big pokemon. Suddenly, Fixi's eyes flashed red and there was a glimmer of code flying around everyone's vision, then nothing.

"What was _that_?" Sneered AlphaZero. At that moment, Steelix began to glow, like pokemon do when they evolve, but it got smaller, instead of bigger, until at last, the light faded and where Steelix was, there was now a Magicarp flapping on the floor.

"St-steely?" Squeaked Alpha.

"Does this mean I win?" Asked Wedge.

"Ju-just take my badge and get out!" Screamed Alpha, hurling a boulder-badge at Wedge.

"Hey, dude, I'm sure it'll wear off!" Stammered Wedge, backing towards the door.

Outside, Wedge saw several moderators approaching to see what all the fuss was about. Wedge quietly sneaked round them and began to walk towards the edge of town.

"It wasn't that bad! I'm sure it will wear off..." Said Jessie Doubtfully.

"No, it won't." Said Fixi, happily.

"Fixi! Now I've been branded a hacker, all because of you! What will I do with you?" Sighed Wedge.

"Don't ask me, you're my Trainer!" Meowed the Eevee.

"Well I suggest we hide!" cried Jessie, pointing behind them. Wedge saw AlphaZero and six Moderators hurrying through the croud towards them.

"Good idea!" He muttered, steering them towards the town gate.

"We can hide in M.t Moon until the fuss has died down." Wedge told Jessie.

They exited the gate, but saw the Moderators and Alpha were still tailing them. There were two moderators on the gate, obviously unaware of the hacking incident.

"Hey, you two! Those people are Hackers!" Cried Jessie, pointing at the following Moderators.

"Okay, you guys get out, we'll deal with this!" Shouted one, putting on a cheezy grin.

They finally got to the grass outside M.t Moon.

"Hold it here! I want to catch a Jigglypuff!" Jessie said.

"But we're being persued with people who want to painfully suspend our accounts!" Retorted Wedge, but Jessie was already in a battle with a Jigglypuff.

"I got it! Yay!" Said Jessie, after a pause.

"Umm... Look out!" Mewed Fixi. Three Moderators had emerged from the cave entrance ahead. They didn't see The two wanted Players, but began to search, Houndoors snuffling around the bushes. At the same moment, AlphaZero and his six Moderators appeared at the top of the path behind them.

They were trapped.

AlphaZero pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Hackers..."

**Will our gang be able to get out of this one? Or will their accounts be banned from the game?**

**Find out next time...**


	6. Beyond Unknown

**Chapter 6: Beyond Unknown.**

Wedge and Jessie gripped their pokeballs. Sweat trickled down Dan's face inside the helmet. The Moderators had formed a perfect circle around the two players, and were holding pokeballs too. Suddenly, there was the 'bing!' of a private message. The Administrator checked his poke-nav, then turned.

"Arrest them, you two! The rest of you, come with me. Something terrible has happened in Vermillion city. Target A has been sighted..."

They all walked off, apart from two Moderators and AlphaZero.

"Yeah, and restore my steely!!" Cried the gym leader. The administrators closed in, but at that moment, Fixi used sand-attack and, while the men were coughing, they ran for Mt. moon.

On the other side, they stopped and gasped for breath. Wedge had caught a Zubat and recieved a Helix fossil from the cave. Jessie had caught a Clefairy.

"OMG, we are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!" gasped Jessie.

"Yeah, I know... But we have to get Fixi home! It's really important!" Wheezed Wedge.

"How do you know that? For all you know, she could just be a glitch in the game!"

"Yes, and I intend to erase her..." Said a voice, from behind them. The two turned and saw a man, dressed in a long, black greatcoat and matching hat striding towards them, his long, silver hair streamed behind him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled Wedge.

"Me? Surely you have heard of me, no? I am Valrok, Head administrator and head of security within '_The world_'..."

"Crap." Sighed Wedge.

"Quite." Chuckled the man. "Now hand over the pokemon, please."

Wedge tore a poke-ball from his belt and threw it into the air. It clicked open and Zubat appeared in a flash of light.

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that..." Sighed Valrok, pulling open his coat. Inside were sewn every badge from every region. Under the badges, six poke-balls hung. Under the poke-balls was a gold administrator badge. Valrok randomly selected a poke-ball and lazily threw it to the ground. There was a flash and a Salamance appeared.

"Bagie, hyper-beam!" Ordered Valrok.

The Salamance opened it's jaws and fired a huge, glowing beam out, defeating Zubat instantly. Jessie sent out her Clefairy, but the same fate befell it, too.

The two trainers backed away. Valrok raised his arm and closed his fist. It began to glow, then he opened his palm and sent a black ball of shadow spinning through the air. The ball shot straight at Fixi, who was curled up in Dan's arms.

"NO!" Yelled Wedge, swatting it away.

"Oh, so that's the way it is? Fine." Smirked Valrok, pulling a master ball from his pocket.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and two men appeared out of nowhere, behind our heros. They grabbed them and in a flash, all four had vanished.

"Damn! Bloody hackers." Snarled the Head admin.

He turned and walked away, his long black coat flowing behind him. He knew where they had gone. He would finish the job.

FLASH!

Wedge and Jessie dropped about a metre and hit the ground. Fixi landed gently on Wedge's head, grinding it into the ground, by accident.

"OW! That hurt in real life!" Moped Wedge.

"Hmm... I'd better check where we are..." Sighed Jessie, flipping out her poke-nav. The map screen just displayed blank, and the word 'Error!'

"Wha- We are in an unknown place?" Exclaimed Wedge.

"The...promised land?" Asked Fixi, looking about. They were in a run down town. Nobody looked their way, so it probably wasn't unusual to see people appear there in flashes of light.

"Before we do anything, we'd better heal our pokemon..." Suggested Wedge.

"Agreed!" Jessie said. They headed for the familiar red-roofed building of the Poke-center.

"...All healed!" Smiled the player behind the desk, handing back their pokemon. "That'll be $400 please."

"What!!? We have to pay to heal our pokemon?"

"Well, obviously! You act as though you've never been to the Mesh-slums before."

"We haven't. Two guys in black just teleported us here, then vanished when we arrived."

"Hmm... sound like the-" Began the clerk, then she froze.

"The what?!" Wedge almost screamed.

"She's just lagging. It's because of all the mods that have been uploaded here." Said a player who had just entered. "Oh, and you might want to come with me, before she re-boots and demands pay."

On closer inspection, Wedge saw that the player was invisible, and it was just a red shirt, blue jeans and a chinise pointed hat that floated in the air.

"Well, you coming?" He asked.

"She was about to tell us something important!"

"I can tell you more than what she knows, Dan!"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Follow me, and I'll tell you about the pokemon that has been attacking you in real life, and that deleted your old account."

Wedge made a desicion. He grabbed Jessie's arm and dashed after the stranger, out the door.

**Who is this mysterious player? What link does he have with Dan's past? And what will they learn about the strange pokemon?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME...**


	7. Aireon

**Chapter 8: Aireon**

The trio sat around a large table in one of the shabby houses in the mesh-slums.

"Tell me about that thing that is after me."

"The creature that haunts you is Mewtwo. It once had a trainer. Me. I am a former administrator, and I was in charge of uploading new pokemon. Mewtwo was in Beta when I had it. But I made it too inteligent... It escaped." Said the man, sadly. Fixi was sniffing at him, curiously. "I heard that it had been caught, but even then, it was too dangerous. It then attacked a player and put him in hospital. I was thrown out of the game. I managed to hack into my account, and now I am forced to stay here, for fear of being blocked again. I was working on a pokemon that could stop Mewtwo. And it is right here, in this room."

They all looked at Fixi.

"Ahem! I have a question." Said Eevee, raising a paw.

"Fire away." The man said, opening his arms, wide.

"What is the promised land?"

"The What?" The man murmered.

"You mean you didn't program her to say that?" Asked Jessie.

"Nope. You are one smart bit of programming, Fixi."

Fixi suddenly sniffed the air and Turned towards the window.

"He's here..." She whispered.

"WHO? Where!?" Shouted Wedge, jumping to his feet.

"Mewtwo." Fixi said, simply.

The thing suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It looked just like a regular mewtwo, but it was coal-black, with enourmous red eyes glaring at them. It spoke, and with every word, pain flashed into Wedge's mind.

"I have come for you. Today, I will destroy your account, and YOU!" It snarled.

"What...do you...want?" Dan spat, through gritted teeth "Why are you hunting me?"

"You will die. You are all going to die, and I am starting with you, because you were the first I tried to kill. But I was weak then. I had a human, bickering over everything I did, so I escaped from him, and now I will finish you."

Suddenly, the man leapt to his feet and hurled a strange stone, in the shape of a feather, to our dying hero. Instinctively, Wedge knew what to do.

"Fixi! H..help me..." Groaned Wedge, hauling himself up. He held the stone out, and Fixi put her front paw on it. She began to glow.

"What!?" Snarled Mewtwo. "Impossible! Eevee doesn't evolve like that!"

Fixi changed shape.

"Stop! I have power over every existing pokemon! You can't do this!"

"Can you control a non-existant one?" Mewed Fixi.

There was a flash and Fixi was gone, and standing there was a magestic creature. It was like an Eevee, but longer, and sleeker. It had a long tail, with three pure white feathers on the end. It's mane was enourmous, and made of white feathers and on it's bach were a pair of huge white, feathered wings. A small halo hovered above her head.

"Can the mighty Mewtwo control Aireon, lady of the skies?" Continued Fixi.

Mewtwo snarled and conjered a ball of purple flame into his hands.

"Any weakling who opposes me will die, human or pokemon." He whispered.

Fixi opened her mouth, and a ball of bright light began to form inside. Each seemed to hesitate, then Mewtwo fired a psybeam at the smaller combattant. In reply, Fixi loosed her Hyper-beam. The two beams hit each other and caused a catastrophic explosion that destroyed the house, and sent the humans tumbling through the air.

Mewtwo's eyes glinted, and he began to rise. The Aireon beat her wings and she soared up too. The two circled in the sky, loosing beams of light and darkness at each other.

Out of the two pokemon, only one could win. and as Wedge watched Aireon tumble towards the ground, smouldering from a direct hit, he knew who it would be...

_**What will happen to our hero and his pokemon?**_

_**Will he survive?**_

_**What will happen to Fixi?**_

_**Who was Mewtwo's cruel trainer?**_

_**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!!**_


End file.
